Alvin and the Chipmunks: Double Trouble
by Water-Angel445
Summary: Dave is gone and the others are left with a babysitter that they barely knew 'till...well, the day Dave left! Now they have to deal with 6 more friends in HAWAII? Holy nuts is right...CGI. *On Hold*
1. Prologue

**WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME I STARTED THIS STORY AGAIN! XD But seriously, I was doing some major re-writing and plotting for this. But, I finally came to a conclusion! Aren't ya'll happy for me? XD**

**Hope you like! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

><p>…<em>~|AATC: Double Trouble|…<em>

…_~|Prologue|…_

"For the last time, we are going to watch _America's Next Top Model_!"

"No, we are going to watch the big football game!"

Jeanette chipette sighed aloud. They have been arguing about this _2 hours_ before the two shows actually aired that night!

Her brunette hair was pulled up into her usual ponytail, which was slightly messy. On this particular day, being the first day of summer and all, she wasn't wearing her regular outfit. Instead she wore a Dark purple vest over top a sky blue and white striped t-shirt along with a skirt matching her vest. Not forgetting her purple glasses, of course.

"But I absolutely _need_ to know who wins!" The auburn-furred chipette shrieked in the others face.

"Well so do I!" The russet–furred chipmunk shouted right back at her.

Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany's hair was pulled up into her usual ponytail, with her fringe the way she liked it. Like Jeanette, her outfit was different from what she regularly wore. A pink tank top with white rhinestones decorating the front of it along with a pair of white short shorts with a belt matching her top is what she chose to wear instead.

Alvin went the "natural" way and stuck with a simple red t-shirt, along with his yellow "A", and his cap.

Simon heard Jeanette sigh, and pricked up his ears. "I bet your enjoying this as much as I am." He said, smirking at the purple-clad chipette.

He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, just like Alvin was. Along, with his glasses of course.

Jeanette snorted in response. "It used to be entertaining. Now it's just annoying." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Simon laughed lightly. "You couldn't possibly get any truer than that."

"_Top Model_!"

"_Football Game_!"

"Could you guys _just pick one already_! ?" The two arguing chipmunks stopped abruptly and turned towards the spring-clad chipette. Her eye was twitching in both annoyance and a little anger.

Eleanor. Just like her sisters, Eleanor's outfit was different from what she regularly wore. Hair up in their usual pigtails, headband placed firmly on her head, she was dressed in a simple spring-green floral dress, which came to rest above her knees.

"Seriously, guys. You've been arguing about this forever!" Another chipmunk dressed in green, agreed with Eleanor.

Theodore. Just like his brothers, he wore a plain green t-shirt.

Brittany just shook her head at them, "It's not as easy as it seems guys…" She said calmly.

Alvin nodded his head, finally agreeing with her on _something_, "If you were in this situation you'd understand…"

"But..y-y..al…_not easy as it seems_? !" Eleanor sputtered, "You're kidding right?"

The previously arguing duo just shook their heads. Before Eleanor could speak another word, Dave, their guardian, walked into the room.

"You guys done now?" He asked, the question obviously directed at Alvin and Brittany.

The two shrugged in response.

Dave put on a small smile. "Well good, because we need to talk…" He said, plopping onto the couch.

Alvin was the first to react. "I _swear_ I didn't do anything! I've been good _ALL DAY_! And…"

"Calm down, Alvin." Dave said, putting his hands up in a 'chill out' gesture, "This isn't about you…"

"Phew…"

"It's about _all_ of you…"

"Say what?" The six chipmunks chorused.

Dave sighed. "I've got, some _very _important news for you…"

Simon held up a paw. "Dave. If it's about your emotional backstory again, _please_ go talk to a shrink."

"No…" Dave rolled his eyes. "It's about this summer…"

"What about it?" Eleanor asked, looking up at him.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Dave blurted out "I'm going on a business trip for the whole summer!"

"WHAT? !" The 6 chipmunks shoot up off their rumps, shocked by the announcement.

"B-but Dave! We were going to go to Hawaii!" Jeanette threw her arms to the side.

"You're just gonna cancel our vacation just like that?" Brittany threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"No, No, No, guys!" Dave said, "You're still gonna go on the vacation. Just…not with me…"

They all tilted their heads as if they were lost puppies. "How?"

"I'll explain the rest tomorrow. But I have to finish packing." The guardian pushed on the coach for assistance to stand up. He looked down at their faces, which had passed the "extremely sad" stage and went into the "mildly depressed" stage, and sighed. "Guys, please bear with me. I have no choice!"

The chipmunks sighed and casted their eyes towards the coach, "Okay, Dave" They said, voices monotone style.

Afraid of making things worse, Dave simply walked away.

"I can't believe he can't come with us…" Theodore commented sadly, dropping onto the couch with the others.

Simon pulled Theodore into a hug. "Sometimes things come up…" He said sadly.

"Well did it have to come up now!" Theodore pulled himself from Simon and started pouting.

Jeanette placed a paw on his shoulder. "It's not like we could do anything to change it…"

"I know…"

Alvin jumped up, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, come on guys. Don't be that way!" He said, "J-just think about. 3 months without Dave! Isn't that great?" He received 5 "Don't even…" looks in response.

The red-clad chipmunk sighed. "Who am I kidding? This is TERRIBLE!" He face-planted onto a nearby pillow.

Nobody argued with him, for they knew it was true. It had remained silent for a few more moments.

Then Brittany spoke. "What did he mean by "just not with me"? Everyone put on their "I'm thinking" faces and started at a random object.

Before anyone could speak, the opening for _America's Next Top Model _began to play.

"Yes, _Yes_, YES!" Brittany bounced excitedly in her spot, but then stopped when the channel was suddenly changed. She turned and glared at Alvin, who was standing near the remote.

"Didn't I _just_ say we were watching the football game?" He said is his best "Dave voice".

The others sighed. Some things will never change…

* * *

><p>Brittany, dressed and ready for dreamland, was pouting on her bed, refusing to look or speak at anyone.<p>

Alvin, who was also in his bed, chuckled at her behavior. "Sorry Britt. But you know the man of the house _always_ gets what he wants…" He said, triumphantly.

Simon smirked at him. "Could you care to explain why the "man of the house" is 6 inches tall?"

"…Shut up Simon…"

"Come on guys…" Dave had waltzed into the room, "You have a busy day tomorrow. Get some sleep…"

At the sight of his face, a wave of sadness swept over the 6 chipmunks. "Okay…"

Dave sighed for about the 5th time that night. "Good night, guys…" He whispered sadly.

"Good night, Dave…"

The dark-haired man shut the door, standing in the silence.

'I hope Destiny is able to watch _all_ of them _and_ keep them happy…' He thought, trudging to his bedroom.


	2. To The Airport!

**Yay! This story got updated! It was supposed to be longer (despite being the longest chapter I've written EVER) but I wanted to divide it in parts, you know, to delay the story twists a bit. ;) Ya'll must hate me...Oh, and thanks to the one person that reviewed! Really appreciate it! ^^**

**P.S There is a poll on my profile that's related to this story and I REALLY need you guys to vote. It's essential. :)**

**P.P.S Check out this video I found! It's funny and cool! My new favorite song! XD: www. youtube .com/watch?v=1zkugyGWBiw (without the spaces!)**

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

><p>"Right…right…you know which airport right?...oh good…that's right…" Dave was currently pacing back and forth in the kitchen, talking to whomever was on the other end of that conversation.<p>

The six slouching, summer clothes dressed chipmunks were poking and proding at instead of eating their "goodbye" lunch from Dave. Despite the fact that they weren't that hungry as they should be at that time (It was around two or three) , thanks to his departure. The only exception was Theodore, who still ate but at a slower pace than normal. So many thoughts ran through their furry heads it was hard to keep track of them all.

Was he really leaving them?

Was it that important just abandon the trip like that?

Who's gonna take care of him?

Before they could answer their mental questions, there was the sound of the phone snapping shut. Almost instantly, there were 6 pairs of eyes on him.

"Come on guys. Finish up. I want to talk to you in the living room." With that, Dave left the kitchen and trudged into the living room. The Chipmunks and Chipettes followed their orders quickly and quietly, somewhat eager to find out more about Dave's sudden disappearance. As soon as they were finished, they lept from the table and scampered onto the couch where the human was sitting.

Before Dave could get a single sound out of his mouth, the 6 chipmunks exploded with questions.

"What are you doing exactly?" Simon.

"Are we staying here?" Theodore.

"Who's watching the house?" Brittany.

"Who's taking care of us?" Jeanette.

"What about concerts and stuff?" Alvin.

"Do you seriously _have_ to leave?" Eleanor.

"Whoa!" Dave held his hands up, "Calm down guys! One at a time!"

Instant silence. The human let out a sigh and pinched the bride of his nose. Things like this never come easy.

"Guys listen. I know your upset-"Alvin cut him off.

"Upset? _Upset_?" He cried, "We're not upset! We're _devastated_!" Brittany, who was standing next to him, took it from there.

"We've been waiting for this trip for like…" She paused and counted on her fingers, "…ever!" Dave sighed for the umpteenth time that week.

"I know, I know…" He ran his hand through his hair. "But you guys do understand that things like this happen all the time, correct?" He got six nods.

"Do you also understand that I'm unable to control when that happens?" The 6 chipmunks were hesitant but nodded anyways.

Dave put on his "Don't hate me" face. "So guys, please don't be upset with me. Yeah, I won't be able to make this trip. But life is like that sometimes…"

"That isn't fair!" Eleanor blurted out.

The human merely shrugged. "Sorry, but life isn't fair." The group frowned.

"Okay," Dave rubbed his hands together, "So we're all on the same page?"

"Yes." Simon and Jeanette.

"No." Everyone else.

Apparently, he ignored the latter of the group for he stood up above them all. "Now, I want you guys to go finish packing. I'll try and explain everything on the way to the airport. Deal?" The chipmunks hunched over.

"Deal…" Dave sent them a sad smile and left them to finish packing himself.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," The sound of Brittany's voice caused the others to jump. "But I think I'm gonna go." She stood up. The others just sat in silence, unmoving. The chipette in pink sighed to herself. She always did this when she was switching to "Big Sister" mode.

"Guys, listen..." Five pairs of eyes suddenly landed on her. Brittany gulped and continued. "I know this _really_ isn't the best start of summer, but..." She stopped. It was hard for her to do stuff like this. That was more of Eleanor's category.

And as if she read Brittany's mind, Eleanor spoke up. "But we should make the best of it." She finished, smiling at the eldest chipette.

Brittany smiled back. "Yeah, what she said..."

"Britt's right you guys..." Eleanor continued.

Alvin snorted. "That's a first..."

Brittany sent him a look. "Watch it bub, you're killing the moment..." She said matter-of-factly. Alvin shrugged in response.

Jeanette stood up to support her sisters. "We can't let this prevent us from having fun." Simon stood with her.

"I agree completely." He stated, smiling at the tallest chipette. She smiled back.

"So, you see what I'm trying to say?" The chipette in pink asked with a smile. They all nodded.

Out of pure reflex Brittany stuck her paw out. Eleanor placed hers on top of Brittany's while Simon followed suit. This pattern was repeated until all six chipmunks had their paw in the middle of the circle. With a shout of 'CHIPMUNKS!' they all threw their paws into the air. **(1)**

"Come on now!" Theodore shouted, feeling happy again. "We've gotta finish packing!" With that, they ran off to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><em>With the Chipmunks...<em>

"Hey, Alvin..."

The chipmunk in red slammed his suitcase shut and faced his youngest brother. "What's up, Theo?" He asked, walking towards the green wearing chipmunk.

Theodore looked shyly at the ground. "Do you think...that...we'll see_ them _at Hawaii?" He asked, looking hopefully at Alvin.

Alvin didn't have to think twice to know who Theodore was talking about. "Who knows? It's possible!" He said brightly, though he was a little insecure himself about the situation.

Theodore smiled adorably. "Well, what do _you_ think Simon?" He asked as said chipmunk walked by.

The tall chipmunk sighed, not wanting to explain the truth of the reality to his brothers. "Well, according to how big the Hawaii actually is. And the number of cities on said islands..." Simon began. "There's not an actual ratio on the possibility of running into them." He explained. "It would have to be just coincidental."

Alvin and Theodore's hopes were crushed in seconds. "Couldn't you have said 'It's highly unlikely.' and be done with it?" Alvin asked, slightly annoyed with his younger brother.

Simon just shrugged. "We've got to be realistic about these type of things." He explained lightly.

"Why?" Simon sighed at his brothers obliviousness. They really didn't seem to understand.

"Just...don't get your hope up to high, guys." He said. "I don't want you guys to be disappointed on the first day of our _official_ vacation..."

"I know..." Theodore replied sadly. "I just miss them. A real lot." Alvin smiled warmly at him.

"We all do." He stated, hugging him gently. Simon joined the hug.

"There's no need to worry about it..." He said. They all smiled at each other.

"Any who," Simon broke the hug first. "Are we all packed?"

"I am!" Theodore cheered, seemingly forgetting the previous conversation.

"Me too." Alvin said. Simon scanned the room once and smirked.

"Actually," He tapped his chin in fake thought. "I think you forgot something Alvin..."

Said chipmunk twisted his face in confusion. "I did?" He scratched the side of his head. Simon's smirked grew wider as he nodded.

"What?" Alvin asked. Simon simply gestured to a corner of the room, where a lump of gray and white lay on the ground in a heap.

Alvin blushed the color of his shirt as his brothers laughed. "You leave Kevin alone!" He shouted angrily and stomped off towards the stuffed koala.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the living room...<em>

Dave, Jeanette and Eleanor had finished packing some time ago, their bags resting near said chipettes, and were currently waiting on the Chipmunks and Brittany. Dave was constantly checking his wristwatch though the minute hand barely moved every time.

'_4:45_' His plane left at six exactly, but it still took some time to get to the airport. So leaving early was essential.

He really was losing his patience with them. "Are you guys finished yet?" He shouted, startling Jeanette and Eleanor. A few seconds later, Simon and Theodore appeared in front of him.

"Yep!" They both chorused happily.

The human sighed in relief. "Good. Where's Brittany?" He questioned. At that moment, Brittany came in pushing her three pink suitcases into the room.

"Right...here!" She panted as she shoved. Dave sighed and grabbed the suitcases, causing the chipette to stumble in shock.

"Do you _really_ need all of these?" He asked her. Brittany just stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. (In her mind it probably was.) "1 suitcase per month! Duh!" Dave couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, and sit her suitcases next to his baggage.

"Okay, let me see..." Dave thought out loud. "One, two, three, four, five..." He paused. "Where's Alvin?" He asked mainly towards said chipmunks brothers.

"Oh. He's getting Kevin." Theodore said not thinking of Alvin's earlier reaction.

"Who's Kevin?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing that concerns you people!" Everyone turned to see Alvin scamper in, dragging his baggage behind him. Before any of the five chipmunks could question his motives, Dave spoke up.

"All right, we gotta move!" He said. With that they all grabbed their bags, Dave grabbing Brittany's other two suitcases, and hauled themselves out the door.

* * *

><p><em>On the highway...<em>

"Dave can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away!" The human replied, paying more attention to the road rather than the chipette.

"Um...who's watching the house, exactly?" Jeanette asked timidly, afraid of the answer. (And she had every right to be.)

"Oh, Toby is." The passengers of the backseat gasped.

"Are you_ crazy_?" Simon shouted.

"What's gotten into you?" Eleanor joined in.

Dave sighed at the dramatic reactions. "Calm down you guys!" He spoke. "It was last minute! Besides Julie will be with him."

The six chipmunks felt a little better after that statement. But still...TOBY? That won't end too well...

Eventually, (About an hour later) they made it to the airport. The gang piled out the car in a hurried manner, almost forgetting their luggage in the process.

"Okay guys," Dave began as the troop walked (more like ran) through the airport, "Listen my flight leaves in..." He looked at his wrist watch again. "Fifteen minutes!" Dave was shell shocked. He would have to run just to _barely_ make it. Just as he was about to take off, he froze and stared back and drooping chipmunks below him.

Dave keeled down to their level and brought them into a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you guys..." He said, tears about ready to flow over.

"We're going to miss you too..." Theodore said for the whole group. They all smiled at each other. So far, this one of the saddest goodbyes they ever had...

Dave's watch beeped. "Uh-oh! Gotta run!" With that he, quite literally, dropped the six chipmunks on the ground and took off the down the hall, briefly waving back at his kids. Just that quick, the moment was over.

Alvin, who happened to be dropped on his head, shouted back: "Thanks for ruining the moment, Dave!"

The six picked themselves off the ground and dusted themselves off. "Okay," Jeanette spoke up quietly, "So...when does our flight leave?" She asked, looking directly at Simon. He blushed lightly under her gaze.

"W-well, according to the tickets Dave gave us..." Simon began rummaging though his suitcase for said ticket, "Our flight leaves in..." He picked up and stared at his ticket, "three hours."

"_How long?_"


End file.
